


Play Date

by BrightlyRay



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightlyRay/pseuds/BrightlyRay
Summary: Young Prince Vegeta and Bulma Briefs spend the afternoon together. AU. Oneshot





	Play Date

Little feet pitter pattered trying to keep up with her baby sitter. "Wait for me!" The smallest Briefs child practically had to jog while she held onto her tiny stuffed cat. Reaching out, she grabbed onto the long red cape that trailed behind her newest and reluctant 'friend'.

The tone that came out of the little prince's mouth was too adult; too full of haughty self-righteousness. "I'm only doing this because you're too weak to take care of yourself." Prince Vegeta had been asked to watch after the little human girl for the afternoon while their parents discussed trade agreements with Capsule Corporation.

Bulma stopped and put her tiny fists on her hips. "I am not!" She watched in defiance as he turned around and quickly closed the gap between them. She stuck her chin up at him.

Vegeta wretched his royal cape out of Bulma's hands. "Prove it."

He barely put any strength into the shove, but he immediately regretted it as he thought about how his father would punish him. Time stopped for a moment as he watched for a reaction. Surprisingly she didn't cry. Vegeta watched as her eyes welled with tears, but nothing came out. She bit her lip hard and stared him down.

His eyes looked so vacant as she stared. Bulma thought about her sister and what she would say. It's okay, stand back up and deal with it. You're a genius; surely you can figure it out. If beating up people would make him like her, then she could start with him. Bulma clutched to her stuffed animal and began to open up its back.

The prince watched in quiet curiosity. What could she be doing? Her little hand dug around until she pulled out a pill shaped capsule with a button on the end.

"What's that?" The little blunette ignored him, still upset that he had the audacity to push her. She clicked it open and in an instant, the mini ray gun appeared in her hands. Tears were completely gone from her eyes at this point.

"Get ready." Her squeaky voice started to sound amusingly menacing.

"For what? Your little toy? Don't make me laugh, it's pathetic." Vegeta gave a small chuckle.

No other warnings were granted. Bulma fired her little gun at the prince. On impact she watched his face contort into a form of shock.

Vegeta knew that the bullets Earthlings used in their guns didn't harm Saiyans, but this thing actually stung!

"Don't push me anymore, okay?" Her eye was still in the view finder.

This could be the most interesting thing to happen to him in a while. The little prince smirked at her. "Make me." He started to fly above her head and she started to take aim once again as he taunted her the rest of the afternoon.

Bunny Briefs looked out the window. Her little girl was getting along so well with the little prince and she was so proud! Maybe they could stay on Planet Vegeta a little longer for another play date?


End file.
